1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabricating a MOSFET and the MOSFET.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As the geometries of semiconductor devices and particularly MOS transistors are being scaled to continually shorter gate lengths, there is a requirement for reduction in short channel effects. It is known that these short channel effects can be reduced by the use of non-uniform doping levels in the channel region. One manner of obtaining such non-uniform doping levels in the channel region has been by the use of pocket or halo implants. Both a pocket and a halo implant involve, in addition to the standard source/drain implant, the introduction of an implant which is both normal as well as partially at an angle of from about 10 to about 80 degrees and preferably about 30 to 40 degrees relative to a normal to the substrate surface. The pocket or halo implant is of opposite conductivity type to that of the source/drain region, is directed partially under the gate electrode and uses the gate electrode as a mask. In this manner, a pocket or halo region is formed which abuts the source/drain region, is immediately adjacent to the channel region and extends under the gate electrode to provide a region between the source/drain and the channel which is more highly doped than the channel region and of like conductivity type.
Unfortunately, the pocket and halo depth and doping levels are such that the doping level is increased under the source/drain diode area, causing an increase in diode capacitance between source/drain and pocket or halo thereat. This increased capacitance degrades the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device. Current pocket and halo implants are either not used at all or are used in moderation to minimize the problems inherent in the presence of the increased diode capacitance under the source/drain regions.
A typical process flow as used in the prior art to fabricate an MOS transistor having a pocket or halo implant is shown with reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b wherein, as shown in FIG. 1a, there is provided a substrate 1 of semiconductor material, such as, for example, silicon, onto which has been formed, in standard manner, such as by thermal growth or chemical vapor deposition (CVD), a layer of silicon dioxide 3. A polysilicon gate 5 is formed over the silicon dioxide layer 3 in standard manner, such as by deposition of polysilicon over the silicon dioxide layer 3 with subsequent patterning and etching to form the gate structure. At this time, an optional screen oxide can be formed, either thermally or deposited. A lightly doped drain (LDD) to moderately doped drain (MDD) is formed, generally by a simple ion implantation of phosphorus and/or arsenic for n-channel and boron or BF.sub.2 molecular ions for p-channel with doses in the range from about 1.times.10.sup.13 to about 1.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 for LDD to MDD and with incidence usually near normal to the surface plane. The pocket or halo is then implanted, this being an ion implantation of the same conductivity type as the substrate and opposite conductivity type to the LDD/MDD with lesser doses in the range from about 1.times.10.sup.12 to about 1.times.10.sup.14 cm.sup.-2 with incidence angles usually equal to or greater than the LDD/MDD implantation and possibly rotated about an axis perpendicular to the surface using the gate 5 as a mask. An optional anneal can take place at this point to limit transient enhanced diffusion (TED). A sidewall spacer 7 is formed in standard manner, generally of silicon dioxide, silicon nitride or a combination of silicon dioxide and silicon nitride, and the source/drain implants at doses of generally from about 1.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 which are of opposite conductivity type to the pocket or halo implant, are provided followed by an anneal to activate the dopant. With the subsequent annealing, source/drain regions 9, 11 are formed with the pocket implant 13 extending under the source/drain regions as well as under the gate 5 to isolate the source/drain regions from the channel 15 as shown in FIG. 1b.
It can be seen with reference to FIG. 1b that the use of the pocket 13 causes an increased doping under the source/drain regions 9, 11 of conductivity type opposite to that of the source/drain regions. This added doping is the source of increased capacitance discussed above which is undesirable and degrades the electrical properties of the device.